Carols
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: Every year, a certain chocolate haired boy comes to Roxas' house for carol singing. This year Roxas is determined not to just hear him sing. RoxasxSora filled with fluff.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney

**~* Carols *~**

There was only one thing that Roxas loved about Christmas time. It wasn't the trees filled with decorations and shining lights, or the presents hidden underneath the tree or even the snow covered streets. It was the carolers who came to people's doorsteps to try and lift the mood of people's hearts with holiday cheer. But not just any old random carolers, it was one particular little singer that always made his year. Every year for as long as he could remember a family from the next town always came over to his house to sing their hearts out. And it was their it was their young song who was there singing along that always brought Roxas' spirits up to the highest level possible. His chocolate brown gravity defying hair, sparkling blue eyes and that fantastic smile captured Roxas' heart the second they met.

Though sadly they never go the chance to spend any time together, the family had a lot of homes to visit and they didn't live near each other with the town that the mysterious boy stayed in was five miles away and Roxas having no idea what his address was. Roxas didn't even know the boy's name to look him up in the phone book to try to get in contact and establish some sort of relationship.

But all of that was going to change this year. Roxas had moved out of his parent's house and got his own little place, he also checked with the residents of the area to make sure that the carol goer did make stops in this neighbourhood. He hoped that the boy would be on his own this year, he was by himself last year due to his parents being ill. Hopefully God was vengeful and would plague the two adults with another virus so Roxas could have the boy all to himself.

The doorbell rang, cheering Roxas up from the depressed state of his mind due to watching the same old boring television specials that were on every year at Christmas. Though he could of changed the channel, he had nothing better to do. He answered the door, revealing the exact person he was expecting, and he was alone to. He made a mental note to thank God once again and smiled at his visitor who returned it causing Roxas' cheeks to redden. Damn, he got more handsome as each year passed by.

"I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a…a-a…achoo!"

Roxas was a little taken back by the unexpected sneeze as the boy rubbed his nose followed by a series of sniffles and groaning. Roxas disappeared back into his home, emerging about fifteen seconds later with a handful of handkerchiefs.

"Thanks," the boy muffled as he blew his nose and cleaned it up.

"You poor thing, you feeling okay?" Roxas asked with concern.

The boy shook his head which caused some partials of snow to be thrown off his damp spikes, "Mum and Dad have got the cold the now, I thought I would be okay but I've been feeling a little low today with this stuffed nose," he said while sniffling again and wiping the tip of his nose.

"Well you shouldn't be out here if you're feeling like that, its freezing!" Roxas nagged, kicking the door completely opened and pointed his thumb into the hallway, "Come in here,". The boy tilted his head, confused by the concept of why Roxas was letting a complete stranger into his household. Roxas smiled at the sight of the boy's innocence, "Its too cold out here! Especially for a guy who's not feeling well, get in the house! I don't want you to get seriously ill,"

"B-but!" the boy protested but was interrupted by Roxas' index finger in front of his lips.

"I don't mind, and its not like I'm gonna kill you or anything. We've known each other for ages," and with that said, Roxas grabbed his crush's hand and forced him into the house. The boy let out a small yelp but didn't struggle as Roxas intertwined their fingers. "Oooh…soft," he giggled which completely lightened up the boy's cheeks to a bright red colour. Roxas brought him into the living room, sitting the still confused and embarrassed guest on the couch. Roxas winked at him, sending his levels to boiling point as he shuddered not knowing why. He tried to speak but the only thing that could leave his mouth was the letter 'a'.

The blonde haired teenager went into the kitchen, switched the kettle on and placed cups next to it. His fingers tapping upon the kitchen desk, as he watched the rather uncomfortable person in the living room, constantly getting up and sitting back down and shaking his head about trying to examine the place. He had never seen anyone so restless though he probably would be to if this had happened to him but not on the level that his guest was on. He let out a small breath of air, slightly dreaming of holding the boy in his arms and gently stroking his forehead with his thumb to relieve the tension. The kettle screeched out enough to break Roxas' eardrums, signalling that it the water inside was ready to be used, popping out Roxas' little dream bubble. He didn't mind though, it was gonna happen by the end of the anyway he said to himself in his head, grabbing the now filled cups.

"Hope you like hot chocolate," he playfully said, handing the boy a cup with liquid that was almost the exact same colour as his hair.

"Hey! Thanks!" the boy giggled in gesture as he immediately swiped it from Roxas' hand and took a sip, sighing in relief as he slugged on the couch as his body melted into it. Roxas raised his eyebrow, holding out a marshmallow above the cup letting the boy eye it for a couple of second until he finally let it drop. The boy smiled to show his appreciation which made Roxas lick his lips so they could shine a little.

"The name's Roxas by the way,"

"Oh!" the boy gasped, a little mad at himself for forgetting his manners as his set his hot chocolate onto a coaster, "Sorry! I totally forgot! I'm Sora!" he said while a little bouncy and offered his hand out.

"Aw, what a cute name," Roxas took the available hand and softly placed his lips upon it, pressing them lightly, "For a cute face,"

Sora's cheeks went on fire again, producing the brightest shade of red that existed as he slapped his free hand over his mouth so the squeaky sound he always made when he got embarrassed wouldn't enter Roxas' ear. Roxas grinned before letting go of Sora's hand and drinking his beverage while amused at Sora's reaction.

"We its nice after all of these to finally be properly introduced…So-ra!" he prolonged his pronunciation and ruffled Sora's hair causing the boy to giggle, "I like that name…So-ra!" he shouted out causing Sora to burst out in laughter. Roxas smirked, the sound of Sora's voice in enjoyment kick started his body to jump on top of him and pinned him onto the couch as his fingers tickled his chest.

"N-no! Stop that…stop it!" Sora called out in pain and pleasure as Roxas' grin grew extremely wide. Sora tried to push him off, but was overpowered and forced to endure the torture that his new friend had brought upon him. It ended after a minute once Roxas' strength had left him, both of them just lying on each other staring into their eyes and admiring them. Both had similar appearances but they were both unique with Roxas' having silver swirls near his pupil and Sora's shining brighter than the blue sky on a hot summer's day. Roxas placed his hand on Sora's cheek, gently massaging the pure skin and Sora shut his eyes and let his body feel Roxas' touch without any interruption. He purred softly as Roxas smiled, his mind deciding there and now to do the thing he wanted to do.

He stood up, taking Sora with him to the corner of the room next to his rather small Christmas tree with a few presents underneath it. "I think its time for me to give you your Christmas present," he smiled.

"You got me a present?" Sora asked, his tone a little higher due to being startled that he was about to receive a gift from someone he had just properly met.

"Uh huh, I saved it especially for tonight," Roxas said, raising his eyes to Sora to look above towards the roof. Sora did so, noticed a small bane of mistletoe stuck to the section by sellotape, he turned his face back to Roxas who had placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned his head in so their lips could meet.

Roxas gently kissed Sora, who was still in shock from the sudden impact but quickly returned the kiss a second later. It wasn't harsh, deep or powerful but rather a simple, pure and tender moment between the two boys. They both let go slowly as Roxas pulled Sora as close as he could to him and smiled. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck and nodded, "Thanks, I really liked my present,"

"Heh heh," Roxas chuckled as Sora placed his head upon Roxas' forehead, "Actually that wasn't the proper present, just a bonus, this is," he said taking a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the rather confused Sora, "My mobile number, any time you're free or want to do anything just give me a call,"

Sora smiled and took his gift, then shivered a bit from fright as his phone vibrated in his back pocket, "Sorry," he groaned, annoyed that someone was interrupting the both of them as Roxas frowned. He walked a couple of feet away from Roxas and answered the thing in a rather gruff voice but quickly apologising to the person on the other end. He hung up a couple minutes latter, sighing and turned back to Roxas, "Um…that was my mum, she wants me to come home cause its late,"

Roxas folded his arms, pouting, "Aw man…well I suppose you'll have to leave,"

"Yeah…but I can give you a call right?" Sora said with great reluctance.

Roxas' smile reformed on his face as he walked over to Sora and patted him on the head, "Course you can! Anytime, So-ra!"

They both laughed and then Sora gathered his jacket and placed his arms firmly around Roxas' waist, "Right, I'll seen you soon then?" he asked with Roxas answered with a nod, followed by Sora giving him a quick kiss goodbye, "Bye Roxas,"

He then left the house and entered his car with Roxas standing at the doorway. Starting the engine the two boys waved to each other as Sora drove away into the night. Roxas shut the door and locked it, the smile never left his face all night.

* * *

Aw, wasn't that sweet? This idea just popped into my head last night but I didn't start writing it until today. Just a little fluff story with the Christmas spirit that's around the now. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are awesome sauce. :D


End file.
